1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to vertical post arrangements. More specifically, the post arrangements related to providing more ornamental covering s for T-posts and other widely used vertical supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barbed T-posts have been in use as lateral supports used to tether newly planted trees, sign posts, fence post and in numerous other applications. Covers for these posts have been developed for a number of purposes. Some examples of T-post covers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,551 issued to Roy (a plastic T-post cover); 5,956,875 issued to Aughenbaugh (a sign post arrangement involving a T-post); 5,755,431 issued to Williams (a vinyl post cover); 5,022,618 issued to Barrett et al. (a post cover for a mailbox); 3,670,468 issued to Cordell, Sr. (a T-post cover for a temporary fence); 6,330,998 issued to Roy (a plastic T-post cover); 7,028,991 issued to Egan (a lock-on cap for T-posts); 4,680,428 issued to Wilson (a post cover); 6,108,970 issued to Ball (a watering bag having a post support); D554,777 issued to Roy (a T-post cover); 6,691,479 issued to Tscharner (a T-post cover); 5,731,895 issued to Owczarzak (a post-mounted reflective cover; D416,335 issued to Roy (a T-post cover); D465,585 issued to Venegas (a stanchion cover); and 5,927,694 issued to Montepiano (a post cover).